Scurley (Pokémon)
| typ2? = no | Species = Squirrel Pokemon | Ability = Overgrow | HidAbility = Unknown | 100exp = Unknown | Atlnum = 004 | ImpHeight = 1.6" | MetHeight = ? | ImpWeight = 8.8 | MetWeight = ? | DexCol = Green | CatRate = 45 | GendMa = 87.5 | GendFe = 12.5 | EgGroups = Grass and Field | EgCyc = 20 | MinStep = 5355 Steps | evhp = 0 | evatk = 1 | evdef = 0 | evspatk = 0 | evspdef = 0 | evsp = 0 | BasEXP = 64 }} Scurley, the Squirrel Pokémon, is a pure Grass-type Pokémon. It evolves into Burramble starting at Level 14, which evolves into Bramboom starting at Level 38. Along with Fawnlora, Instick, Baneep and Nawdile, Fawnlora is one of the five Grass-type Starter Pokémon which you can receive in the Atlas Region. ''Biology ''Physiology'' Scurley are short, bipedal squirrel Pokémon who have a completely green body, unlike other squirrel Pokémon. Scurley have two small ears at the top of their head, which they use to listen out for other Pokémon. Scurley also have a leaf for a tail, and spines on it's back, similar to a reptile. They also have sharp claws to pierce food and also to protect themselves. ''Gender Differences'' There are no gender differences currently known. ''Special Abilities'' Scurley's sharp claws allow them to dig quickly and deeply, allowing them to store food and precious belongings. ''Behavior'' Scurley are excitable Pokémon, often jumping around fields and forests - this playful nature shows when in the hands of it's trainer, as it would much rather play then battle. This indicated that Scurley are good companions, for people setting out on their Pokémon journey. Unlike Fawnlora, Scurley aren't thought to be a rare Pokémon, and the amount of Scurley appearing has appeared to increased. If angered, however, Scurley uses it's sharp claws to scratch anything it feels like, whether it be a surrounding,person or Pokémon - it usually takes awhile to calm down, but when it does, it will feel guilty and dig a hole for itself in the ground so it can avoid contact with the things that it's damaged. It'll eventually come out without persuasion, but Scurley like to be forgiven so it's wise to approach them first. When they evolve into Burramble, a more competitive streak comes out; which is again present when they are Scurley, due to their playful nature. ''Habitat'' Scurley live in grassland areas, similar to Fawnlora; however they aren't against venturing further in order to get food. Most people who catch a Scurley find them in fields and on the outskirts of forests. However when getting ready to sleep, or preparing to build a new nest, Scurley find the moistest possible place within a forest, so they can easily dig holes around their nests for protection. ''Game data'' ''Pokédex entries'' ''Game locations'' ''Stats'' ''Type Effectiveness'' | resistant = | unaffected = | damaged = }} ''Trivia'' *Made by Bobby Phoung, for Pokengine MMO. ''In other languages''